The Darndest things happen in Moria
by legolasgreenleaf77
Summary: While waiting for Gandalf in the Mines of Moria, Gimli spots something glittering in the distance. Mithril! The most precious of all metals. Gimli runs off with Gandalf at his heels. "Stay." He instructed the rest of the Fellowship. As soon as he left, a bright portal appeared sucking the rest of the Fellowship in. They are transported to a fan girl's closet in modern Baltimore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lily Spinner watched her Mom take off in a dark blue Civic with her little sister Jody to girl scout camp together for two weeks. "Phew..." said Lily, she thought of Jody as one of those little sisters who would annoy you to death if you had to share a room with her for more than five seconds. Unfortunately, Lily had to share a room with her for Six years! Lily also had a little brother named Sam, Sam was alright, but was really, really shy for a ten-year old. Lily's father was away working triple shifts at the Barnes and Noble at the harbor because money was tight at the moment. She went to her room and listened to music for a while before almost drifting away into sleep, until she heard...

"By the Valar! Where are we!?"

She shot up in bed and quickly took her lucky tennis racket and slowly walked towards her closet with her heart racing more every second. She slowly twisted the handle on the door, then threw it open like lightning and flipped the light switch. 7 people were crammed into her closet, Three men and four children. They looked like they were dressed for the renaissance fair. But that wasn't for four months!

"Who are you and what are you doing in my CLOSET!?" Said Lily practically shrieking the word closet. She raised her tennis racket, then they all took out very real swords. "Whoa. You could have taken someone's eye out!" She said a lot more freaked out now.

"Tell us where we are." Said one of the men with the strawberry blond hair.

"You're in my closet, which is in my room, which is in my house, which is in Baltimore, which is in Maryland, which is in the United States of America, Which is in North America, which is on Earth!" Said Lily in one breath clearly scared out of her wits.

"I've never heard of most of those places." Said the blond, slowly reaching for his daggers.

"If you don't believe me than look here." said Lily gesturing to her window. The people stepped out of the closet eyes widening when they looked out.

"Strider, I don't think we are in Middle Earth anymore." Said one of the children.

"Wait. Your Strider?! As in Aragorn son of Arathorn Strider!? No way! " Strider nodded. " If it's really true...then...What's the nickname given to you by Bill Ferny in Bree?"Strider's cheeks flushed.

"Longshanks." Muttered Strider. "What?" Said Lily pretending not to hear. "Longshanks" Said Strider clearly and Lily broke out in laughs.

"Ah ha ha ha ha... Okay I believe you..." said Lily taking heavy breaths.

"How do you know us any way?" asked the strawberry blond.

"Well, in my world..." Lily had no idea how they were going to take this." You guys are made up."


	2. Chapter 2

If you don't believe me about the whole longshanks thing then you can look up Aragorn on wikipedia under names and titles.

Sorry the last chapter was...well...Hobbit sized...

Anyway...

Chapter 2

"What do you mean? Made up?" Asked Aragorn.

"I mean, not real, fake, fictional." Said Lily

"WHAT!?"Exclaimed the Hobbits

"Of course we are real!"Said Pippin patting his stomach.

"What I mean is that you are all storybook characters." Said Lily quickly.

"So we are all put in to tales then!" Said Sam with delight.

"Yes, it is called Lord of the Rings. There's also a movie!"

"Lord of the Rings...I like it! What's A movie?" said Frodo.

"Well...A movie is... Errrrr...like a play you watch on on of these." Lily motioned to the small television in her room. "This is a T.V." She took the remote and flipped on Spongebob Squarepants. "You can watch cartoons, the nature channel, the news-"

"What's the news, Miss..." started Sam.

"Lily, Lily Spinner."

"Miss Lily."

"Well, the news is something that you watch to get information on our area. Like we can watch what the weather will be like tomorrow." The Hobbits looked in amazement. "Or you can watch sports too!" said Lily with excitement, She loved watching football! Her favorite team was the Baltimore Ravens and no other.

"What are sports!? Are they fun?" asked Merry

"I think sports are the best thing that happened to this world, next to duct tape." exclaimed Lily

"What's-" started Boromir

"Hold on! Sports are games usually played with balls. My favorite sport is football, football is where two teams try to get a ball to a certain area on the field. There's a lot more then that to it and I don't feel like explaining it." Merry looked confused. "It a lot less complicated then it sounds, but if you watch it you will probably understand it. Now, we are getting off track." Boromir opened his mouth to say something but She cut him off."Do you know how to get home?"

"I have no idea" said Aragorn.

"Well then it looks like you are staying here tonight!" Said Lily with a smile, inside she was freaking out. She couldn't let her inner fan girl take over. "Okay, we have three guest rooms so... Longshanks" Aragorn flushed." In one room, Pretty-Boy in another, and... Ehhh I can't think of a nickname for you so your in the third one.". Boromir looked extremely relieved. Okay, three down, four to go. "Hmmm... Two hobbits could fit in my sisters bed, and I can set up two sleeping bags for two more Hobbits." Perfect! "Now, who wants the bed and who wants the sleeping bags."

" I will not leave Mister Frodo, we will take the bags." Said Sam.

She rolled out the two bags on the floor at the foot of her sister's bed. Merry and Pippin were getting comfortable in the full bed. If you need anything do not hesitate to wake me up, okay!"

" Okay!" answered the Hobbits. She quickly fell asleep feeling like she was forgetting something.

A few hours later she woke up with her mouth as dry as a desert! Lily had a strange problem where her mouth became so dry at night if she didn't drink before bed. Trudging, she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself some O.J. Suddenly she felt a sharp point in her back and heard a voice.

"State your business here Orc..." Spat the voice with venom.

"Relax! It's me! Lily! Don't stab me!"

"Why do you look like an Orc then?" Said the man coming into focus, Strider!

"What do you mean?" Said Lily before reaching up to her head and felt it. It was… a bed head!


End file.
